fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
The Galaxy of the Cowards: Episode 1
LOCATION: Planet Murzaes YEAR: 2729 My name is Radionatix, I live in a galaxy where is ruled by a powerful being, Xilzano... that idiot is a ruler of a galaxy! Zilxano ruled Milky Way Galaxy and he extinct humanity, now I am the last human here on the galaxy. I heard rumors of humans hiding on other planets, but I don't think it's true. Right now I'm on a cantina on Planet Murzaes drinking and getting drunk because my life doesn't make sense, Murzaes is one of the first planet humanity they discovered with an alien race called Jogers. In this galaxy there's only 5 alien races and all of them they hate me because I'm a human, humans were the most hated race in this galaxy because of many empires trying to conquer many planets and killing billions. The cantina is full of Jogers and Yirnian people, most of them are bounty hunters and soldiers which there are so powerful, still I can kick their asses and going to another planet. Oh! I haven't told you about the Jogers and Yirnian races! The Jogers are like hairy humans with white eyes, and the Yirnian have longer hands and their skin is extremely white. In the cantina a Joger entered, it was Lofernan Jukosi, he's a leader of the Murzaes Bounty Hunter Order, Lofernan is staring at me and gently says to me: "You're Radionatix?", I gave no answer, he immediately walked to the table where I was drinking, he drop a paper with a bounty of killing a giant monster. "I heard you kill many giant monsters from different planets" said Lofernan, I was reading the bounty and the creature is a giant green ant with mantis claws on Earth with 150,000 Joger dollars, I accepted going to Earth to kill that thing. 8 DAYS LATER... Finally arriving to Earth, the planet is abandoned with no humans living and this planet is only for alien criminals who wants to hide from the Space Government. I land on a part where it used to be China, basically I was an abandoned city, my weapons are extremely powerful to challenge demons and giant monsters. I was walking on the city using my radar to track the giant bug, while I was tracking the monster I found a giant asian temple destroyed, I guess it was a museum back when Earth had humans. suddenly, the floor was shaking like an earthquake, the giant bug was rising from the ground and his size was... incredibly huge! It was like the size of a building! I fought giant lizard, demons or other creatures before, but this giant bug is the biggest monster I'm going to fight! The giant bug roar at me and used his large claw trying to kill me with it, I was run and jumped to the claw while I was holding the claw. The giant bug being stupid thought he killed me, I was running in the claw and jumped in his head by holding the head with my sword, the eyes of the giant bug was looking me and he made a different roar, at first I thought he was just roaring, but no! he made a call for his children, babies or whatever you wanna call sons or daughter of animals (I don't know). The little bugs are now on the head of his mother and one jumped and I shot him with my Lazer Revolver, everyone died by shooting them. Now it was time to kill the giant bug by putting a plasma bomb in his head, I jumped to a building and the head was exploded by the plasma bomb. Thank god I brought a plasma bomb to kill that think! Using plasma bombs is useful to kill giant monsters or destroy space ships. After the giant bug died I was drinking my tequila just waiting to see if the giant bug was still alive, I've never seen this species of giant monster in my life I gotta say!. I got scared after a red portal opens behind me, it was Shurxano... The son of Xilzano staring at me angry. Then Shurxano screamed at me: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!", "I just killed a giant monster" I said, Shurxano teleported behind me and grabbed my head with his nails and it hurted! Then Shurxano said to me: "Listen to me... You killed one of my monsters that was for my army and his children", I got confused and I said: "What army? Do you even have an army?", "YES I HAVE AN ARMY LIKE MY FATHER!!! You're lucky I'm not going to kill you because I didn't warn the bounty hunters like you that I have giant monsters for my army" said Shurxano, "Well that was your mistake mate!"I said. Shurxano vanished and I got confused. Damn! That idiot just put hole in my head because of his nails! Well I gotta go back to Planet Murzaes. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfiction Category:The Galaxy of Cowards (series) Category:The Galaxy of Cowards Episodes Category:Radionatix's Stories Category:Universe 296